


Clove Lives!

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Clove lives, F/F, cloveniss - Freeform, clovniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Katniss is very surprised to find a supposedly dead Clove, looking alive and well on her doorstep after winning the games.(Written on 19th January 2014)





	Clove Lives!

A knock sounds at the door I frown and glance at the clock on the wall, it reads 3:05 in the morning. Who would be visiting at this time? I wonder before getting up to answer the door. Everyone else has long since gone to bed.

I sigh and open the door. “Surprise!” I stand there frozen in shock. Standing before me is a smirking Clove.

“I…but…you’re…you’re dead!” I splutter, Clove just rolls her eyes.

“Obviously not.” Clove says impatiently, folding her arms and leaning to the side, a bored expression suddenly appearing on her face. “Are you going to invite me in? It’s cold out here.” 

“But I saw you…you’re skull…it was dented…” A wave of nausea sweeps over me as I remember the sickening crunch and the way she’d become completely still as the canon sounded signalling her death. I turn away and place a hand against the wall to steady myself, taking deep breaths to stop myself from throwing up.

“Yeah.” She winces, her hand going to her head as if remembering the injury. “It’s a long story and I’d rather not tell it out in the cold…Look I shouldn’t even be here.” She glances around shiftily and I sigh.

“Fine…you can come in…” I stand aside and allow the smaller girl to enter. Clove sends a smirk my way and pushes past me. I awkwardly lead her to the living room and Clove flops down on the sofa, looking around the room in interest.

“Nice place you’ve got here, the Capitol really take care of their victors don’t they? Much better than where I’m being forced to live right now.”

“And where exactly is that? How are you even alive?” I throw my arms up in confusion and exasperation.

“Calm down fire girl. I’ll explain everything.” I take a deep breath and sit opposite her, crossing her arms to show I mean business.

“You better start now then and don’t call me that. My name is Katniss.” I growl, hating the nickname fire girl, it’s something the Capitol came up with and I despise the Capitol.

“Suit yourself.” Clove shrugs before smirking and leaning in conspiratorially. “What if I told you, no one ever dies in the Hunger Games.” I stare at her in confusion for a moment before straightening as I realise that if no one dies in the Hunger Games then Rue’s alive!

“Then Rue…”

“No she’s dead.” Clove says casually keeping a bored expression on her face. I stare at her in shock for a moment before her face breaks into a grin and she starts laughing. “I’m just kidding, you should’ve seen your face!”

She doubles over laughing and I scowl at her, hating that she’d dare joke about this. As she continues to laugh something stirs in my chest and I find myself softening my gaze. I shake my head to clear it, grabbing a cushion from the chair next to me and throwing it at her face.

Clove lets out a sound of indignation as the cushion hits her. She shoots a glare my way and I find myself stifling a laugh. She rolls her eyes in an absolutely adorable way. I frown, did I really just think of Clove as adorable? I shake my head to clear it.

“So where’s Rue?”

“She’s fine, they fixed her up just like they fixed my skull.” Clove winces and touches her head again in memory of her injury.

“You say no one actually dies in the Hunger Games.”

“It’s amazing just how far they go to make it seem real isn’t it.” Clove says, she leans towards me once more. “In fact it’s one of Snow’s best kept secrets.” 

“Why would Snow want to keep the tributes alive?” I ask in confusion. Clove simply shrugs.

“How would I know? All I know is that we’re all taken to a building in the Capitol, fixed up and then kept there until we die. Unless of course you sneak out and decide to go visit the victor of the game we were a part of.” She smirks at me and my stomach strangely does a little flip.

“So why did you come visit me?” I watch as her smirk grows wider and she leans closer towards me.

“Maybe I like you.” She whispers, my heart speeds up and I find myself unable to look away from her. It’s suddenly become difficult to breath, she leans even closer and I jerk away from her. I stand and walk across the room, needing to get away from her.

“You can stay here for the night, you know if you want…there’s plenty of spare rooms…” I’m not sure why I said that, I’m not sure why I’m desperately hoping she’ll stay. She grins at me and nods, standing up and following me across the room.

I lead her to one of the spare rooms and she enters without a word. I head toward my own room and fall onto my bed. What was that? What are these strange feelings I’m having for this girl that once tried to kill me? I sigh and close my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

The next day I awake to loud crashes coming from the downstairs. Groggily I sit up and wonder what could be going on. I hear my mother shouting and then Gale’s familiar voice swearing and shouting threats.

My eyes widen. Clove! I rush downstairs to find Clove pinned against the wall smirking at a livid Gale, my mother and Prim watch from a safe distance, looks of confusion on their faces. “Gale! What are you doing? Get off her!” I jump at Gale pushing him away from her. He turns to me.

“What’s going on Catnip? You knew she was here? Why is she here? How is she here?”

I open my mouth to answer his questions but close it again when I hear Clove snort. “Catnip?” She bursts out laughing. We all stare at her as she slowly regains control of herself. “Come up with that yourself did you?” She she says mockingly smirking as Gale’s fingers curl into fist and his face turns red in anger. 

I step between them, hoping to stop the fight before it happens. A knock sounds at the door and my mother opens the door revealing a smiling Peeta holding a loaf of bread. His smile falters when he sees Gale and Clove.

“Is that…? How is she…?”

“You’d better come in.” I say, he nods and enters. We move to the kitchen where I explain what happened the night before. How she’d turned up on the doorstep and I’d said she could stay and the story she’d told me.

“So…No one dies in the games?” Gale says slowly.

“He catches on so quickly.” Clove says sarcastically causing Gale to growl and turn to her threateningly. Clove simply smirks at him causing him to become even more infuriated. I step between them.

“Gale calm down, Clove stop provoking Gale.” I snap at them, Clove pulls an innocent expression which somehow makes my insides twist into a knot.

“As if I’d provoke your boyfriend.” She says innocently. I stare at her, She thinks Gale is my boyfriend? I know Gale loves me but I don’t feel the same way. I can never feel the same way about him.

“Boyfriend? Gale is not my boyfriend…” I tell her but she just raises an eyebrow at me.

“Come on, do you really think anyone but the Capitol bought the whole star crossed lovers thing you did with bread boy over there?” She points to Peeta who straightens at being mentioned.

“Gale is not my boyfriend.” I state angrily. How can she even think that, I could never get with Gale, he’s my friend, nothing more. I notice Gale watching me, an unreadable expression on his face. The small smile that appears on Clove’s face for a second before it’s replaced by her usual bored expression doesn’t go unnoticed either.

My mother makes us some breakfast and we sit around the table to eat it. Clove shooting glares at Gale at regular intervals. Gale leaves abruptly once he’s finished causing Clove to smirk. I lead Clove to the living room, not sure what to do with her now.

“Why did you really come here?” I ask when we’re alone. Clove rolls her eyes.

“I told you. Because I like you.” She says and I try to ignore the butterflies that fill my stomach.

“You don’t like me, you hate me…You tried to kill me!” I exclaim but again she just rolls her eyes in a gorgeously adorable fashion.

“Of course I did, I thought if I didn’t I would die.” We’re silent for a moment as I take that in. “So Gale isn’t your boyfriend?” Clove suddenly says, I glance at her.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” I tell her, she hesitates for a second.

“How about a girlfriend?” She asks, I’m not sure why but my heart starts hammering in my chest as I turn to her.

“N..No..” I stutter and she smirks at me. She steps closer to me and I almost forget how to breathe.

“You want to know why I came here?” She asks and I nod. Suddenly her soft lips are on mine, my heartbeat increases in speed as I stand there, frozen to the spot. Once I’ve managed to get over my shock I find myself kissing her back. Nothing has ever felt so right, not kissing Peeta, not even kissing Gale.

We part, gasping for breath. I have no idea what it is that I’m feeling. Clove is grins at me a before she me in for another kiss.

“That’s why I came here.” She whispers and I smile, because for some reason these words have filled me with joy. I lean in, pressing my lips against hers one more time.

“Then you can stay here as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so it's a little strange, with tumblr being terrible at the moment I've decided to back up some of the stuff I kept saved on there. Anyway I hope people like it.
> 
> This was a prompt from my friend.


End file.
